


Fabric and Fame

by Sessaware



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, fan and celebrity AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessaware/pseuds/Sessaware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarity takes on an order for the Wonder Bolts and tries not to let her nerves get the best of her around her favorite sports media icon.  All the while, Rainbow Dash seems more charmed than put off by the mare who may have more in common with her than she knows. Fan/Celebrity AU for a very lovely friend of mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabric and Fame

**Author's Note:**

> A very fun time writing this provided by Twispicalstephen's prompt! Definitely hitting them up for ideas again sometime! Thanks again, friend!!

Rarity can feel every nerve in her body buzz with tension. For the dozenth time she flips through her design book, counts her supplies, checks her mental list for anything she could be forgetting because, of every job she's ever done, this was the one she simply could not have fail. She'd rather go through the Sapphire Shores fiasco all over again than have this one job end badly. Rather wear one of Apple Jack's designs to the opera than make this design sub-par. 

"Miss Rarity?"

The sound of the secretary's voice makes her practically jump out of her coat, she's so on edge. Has her mane become frazzled? Sweet Celestia, she had to find a mirror!

"Miss Rarity!"

With a jerk of her head, she remembers the mare who now looks at her so strangely.

"O-oh, my! Please, um, pardon my rudeness. Yes?" She stutters, a mask of calmness so full of cracks it would make Picasso shudder.

"Miss Rarity, if you would follow me, the Wonder Bolts are ready for you now." She says, obvious discomfort lacing her polite tone.

"Already? It's only been-" She looks at the clock and balks, "It's been three hours already? My, h-how time flies. A ha ha ha... ha."

The secretary stares at her only a second before deciding to mercifully not reply. Rarity levitates her supplies behind her as she follows the mare down the halls and corridors to a cleared studio with only a few mirrors brought in upon her request. Standing and chatting within the room are none other than the Wonder Bolts, Equestria's most skilled and famed aerial acrobats. And there, at the fore front of Rarity's perspective, is Rainbow Dash.

She forgets to breathe. 

"Wonder Bolts, thank you for coming." The secretary begins, "I'd like to introduce you to the designer making your outfits for this year's Galloping Gala, Miss Rarity, owner and proprietor of the Carousel Boutique."

Silence. Rarity's eyes are still glued to Rainbow Dash, her form completely immobile.

"Umm, Miss Rarity?" The secretary tries again and Rarity lets out a startled gasp, heaving for air, composure crumbling. 

Still, ever as Rarity, she is quick to try and pick up the pieces.

"How do you do!" She says, perhaps a little too loudly, "Yes, I am Rarity, and it would be my honor if you would allow me to design your ensembles for the Galloping Gala!"

There is another beat of silence, the air awkward to all but Rarity who is busy trying with all her might not to swallow her own tongue.

Spitfire coughs, "Well, Rarity... Uh, we have another practice at around 5, so we would really appreciate it if we could get this done as soon as you can, if that's alright."

Rarity laughs, again perhaps too loudly, too forced, "Of course, of course! I, ah, will get started then. Who would like to be first to get their measurements taken?"

"Me! I want out of here as soon as possible!" Raspy yet clear, Rainbow Dash swoops to the mirrors, "Let's go, fashion lady! There's a sky calling my name out there!"

Of course it's her. Of all of the Wonder Bolts, the first had to be her. Rarity fights a brief moment of light headedness, walking stiffly forward with her tools trailing behind her. As her measuring tape shakes, Rainbow Dash unfolds her wings, their impressive length and sheen more stunning in person than they ever had been from the stands at the shows she'd seen. Desperate to regain herself she looks away only to meet glimmering cerise eyes filled with mild confusion and thrumming with an itch to move. Ah, such a mistake to meet her eyes, she flits her gaze again to her wild rainbow mane, her name sake for certain, neither soft nor styled, yet all the more tempting to play with. Once more, a last effort, she elects toward her cutie mark and it suits her so well, reminds her so much of the first time Rarity had seen the pegasus perform, her mind can only think of that moment.

She's spacing out so much today, but can she be blamed? Rainbow Dash bends to meet her eyes, concerned.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asks.

Rarity blanches, "Yes! Yes, I'm quite alright! More than alright, thank you! I will, um, I will just get started now."

In through the nose, out through the mouth, Rarity breathes deeply. Calm down. This a job she's done a million times before. She could measure a mare in her sleep. Her first words may as well have been 'stand still and keep your back straight'.

So, with renewed focus, Rarity falls into that familiar and comforting state of working. Wings first, back, stomach, chest, neck, forelegs, back legs, and tail length. Each time she has to tell Rainbow Dash how to move, her tone smooth and firm but not demanding. Yes, the trance of work is the perfect solution for a riddled Rarity, enough that, when she's nearly done, she let's slip casual conversation.

"My, Rainbow Dash, you have such excellent posture. I've not once had to ask you to stand steady and, trust me, that is uncommon." She says, nearly absently.

Unbeknownst to her, whose eyes are stuck to the measuring tape, Rainbow Dash looks oddly flattered, as if startled more by her own reaction to the compliment than the words themselves.

"Well, y'know, it's just a habit from when I was little. My, uh, my dad drilled good flight form into me and it sort of carried over." She replies.

"Hmm. That's a wonderful habit to have, as far as habits go. That explains how you fly so precisely as well." Rarity scribbles down the numbers in her note pad, glasses slipping down her muzzle as she writes.

"Oh! So you're a fan, huh?"

Rarity drops her pen.

"Um, well, I have, uh, certainly seen a few performances of the Wonder Bolts, I mean, who hasn't heard of their exemplary skill?" She stammers.

"Not many notice things like each one's flight styles, though." Rainbow Dash smirks, watching Rarity blush at being caught.

"It's, uh, client research."

"Mmhmm. Sure." Rainbow Dash laughs. 

It seems this polished mare was more fun to tease than any other stuffed shirt she's met so far.

"A-ah! Look at the time! I really must keep moving if you Wonder Bolts are to make it to practice on time! Next pony, if you would step forward?" Rarity's crooked glasses prove the pegasus' point and she knows so by the way she smiles, proud and jovial but not mean, and flies off.

A week passes before they meet again, this time with Rarity packed with dozens of designs and in need of input from the actual wearers. The Wonder Bolts are again assembled in the same studio as before, but their numbers are down one. Rainbow Dash is nowhere to be seen and Rarity has to stifle a sigh of disappointment at this. Still, her work is her passion and her passion is her pride, so she goes and consults the rest of the ponies on design and color scheme, each of which she's worked out before hand.

One by one, as she finishes consultation, each of the Wonder Bolts leave until Soarin becomes the last. It is as he chooses her third design for him that a rainbow blur surges passed her, her design papers scattering everywhere.

Rainbow Dash, halted in midair, looks at the mess and offers a guilty smile to Rarity, "Oops?"

"RD, you're late." Soarin chastises, but his heart is clearly not in it, apparently all too used to her shenanigans.

"I know, I know. It's just there was this awesome slipstream from when the griffons passed over and I just HAD to ride it out, y'know?" She tries.

"I get it, but you still owe Rarity here an apology and don't think I'm not telling Spitfire about this." He snickers.

"Yeah, whatever, tattle wing, I was gonna say sorry anyway, so get going! Haul flank!" She sticks her tongue out at him, but he leaves unfazed and cackling.

Rarity looks over to her as Rainbow Dash floats down in front of her.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for being late and holding you up. I know it's kind of a hassle to come all this way and for me to flake out like that." She says, genuine and gazing to the floor.

Rarity, on the other hand, looks absolutely delighted.

"Nonsense! Please, I'm so glad you're here! I was absolutely hoping we could talk some more, um, well, provided I try not to chew my own hoof again." She says, beginning to bring back her design papers together.

"Really? Thank goodness! Here, let me help with that." 

Together, the two of them gather the designs, Rarity setting her pile neatly before turning to help Rainbow Dash collect the rest. Instead she sees the pegasus staring at a few of the pages carefully, too curious to clean.

The one she's looking at is design number five for Fleetfoot, a soft fluttering gown that the pony in question had passed over in favor of design two, which had a stronger waistline and more romantic collar piece.

"Rainbow Dash? Something the matter?" She asks.

"Wha? Nah, I was just looking at these drawings you did. They look pretty, uh, nice." She replies.

"Yes, that's one of the rough drafts. The material I wasn't so sure about, but we chose another design to be in chiffon, so I suppose it's fine. The hemming in this one is often considered a challenge so I was thinking of making something like this one anyway, just for fun and perhaps to show in the boutique should it come out well." She explained.

"You like challenges?" Shocking, evidently.

"But of course! With the thrill of honing my skill to overcome a hurdle and improve myself as a designer and tailor, how could I resist?" 

"I totally understand!" Rainbow Dash's eyes are wide with excitement, "Like when I'm going through the training course and trying to perfect a new move or get a better time, what could be better? The more I fail, the more I wanna get it the next time!"

Rarity nods happily, "There's no better rush for me than completing a new piece and seeing the customer find that perfect outfit! It's like I've won gold at the Equestria Games!"

"Exactly! Oh, man, Rarity, this is awesome! You're way cooler than I thought you'd be! Y'know, you've probably guessed this, but I'm not really that into fashion. I never really got it, but I think I can understand it a little more thanks to you." Rainbow Dash's smile is so sincere it makes Rarity blink as though lights are in her eyes.

"Th-thank you, Rainbow Dash! You have no idea how much that means to me." She smiles softly in return, eyes unable to meet her gaze and thus unable to see the way the other mare looks at her, like she's watching gold sunlight slip through the clouds for the first time.

"No prob." Is all she says before briskly shuffling the papers where Rarity had left the others.

"Thank you for helping me with my design papers."

"Thanks for not yelling at me for messing them up in the first place." She laughs, "So, uh, what did you need us here for again?"

Rarity remembers her designs for Rainbow Dash with a start and falters. She looks to Rainbow Dash and smiles weakly.

"Well, I'm actually already done for today, so I thought I'd pack up and head back to Carousel Boutique to work. I'm very glad to have been able to talk with you, Rainbow Dash. I hope I can see you again next time I come." She says, voice wavering, but the pegasus doesn't notice.

"I promise, I'll be on time and everything!" She salutes, hovering in the air towards the door, "See ya, Rarity!"

"Good bye, Rainbow Dash." She replies, but she's already flown away.

On the train home, Rarity sifts through the designs she'd brought for Rainbow Dash. Each one is fine on it's own, perhaps a marvelous creation for another pony, but for Rainbow Dash they are rubbish. These designs don't hold a candle to the one they were designed for and so, with a deep sigh, she crumples them up and stuffs them back in her bag. Rarity has been making clothes practically her entire life, but making an outfit to not only reflect but magnify that which makes Rainbow Dash shine so brightly to her seems a near impossible task.

'The more I fail, the more I wanna get it the next time!'

Rarity smiles, words echoed from only hours before fueling her, as she gets out her sketch pad and pencil.

Another week and a half pass with Rarity never straying far from sewing machine, working on each piece for the Wonder Bolts' Gala outfits with all the love and skill she takes pride in. Beside that, her trash can overflows with crumpled papers of designs unfinished and imperfect for her vision of an outfit for Rainbow Dash. The struggle for perfection is real in her workshop, but she never gives up, never swerves from the task, even as the bell of her shop door rings despite being passed closing hours.

"So, this is where you make all your fancy clothes, huh?" A familiar voice sounds behind her and Rarity freezes for a split second at her machine before flipping to face Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! What on earth are you doing here?" She asks, shock all too present on her face.

The other grins mischievously, "I wanted to surprise you! Looks like it worked!" 

"It certainly did! What ever can I do for you?" Anxiety is in the undercurrent of her voice but it's not something that she can help at the moment.

It's one thing to see her favorite famed celebrity in Canterlot for business purposes, but now here she is in Rarity's own worn and untidy workshop. Rarity herself was hardly considered presentable by her own standards for a regular outing let alone a meeting with the person who meant more to Rarity than the other realized. The same unfettered nervousness she'd felt the first time they'd met comes forth with a vengeance. 

"Actually, I was thinking more of what I could do for you! You look pretty slammed here, so, uh, how about I try to help?" Rainbow Dash grimaces, looks to the floor, "As long as I don't do anything with needles or scissors, we should probably be good. I'm not exactly confident in my... cloth abilities."

The awkward phrasing aside, Rarity gapes at the offer, but can hardly bring herself to refuse her.

"Um, well, i-if you'd like, I wouldn't mind some assistance gathering fabrics?" She suggests.

Rainbow Dash brightens, "Sure thing! Purple, green, white, you name it!"

"Th-the suede roll in burgundy on the top right shelf, if you would be so kind?"

Rainbow Dash grins and flies upward. A second later she comes back with a roll of fabric and sets it down. Rarity smiles beseechingly, gently, when she admits to her that the roll is, in fact, velvet in puce. Rainbow Dash frowns, but flies back up with the roll and returns with another.

"That is actually cotton in auburn, Rainbow Dash." She tells her now.

Rainbow Dash looks puzzled at the roll and then back to the unicorn, "How can you tell?"

"Well, the texture is different, as is the weave and the sheen on the fabric. Suede is more leather-like and reflects dimly. Burgundy is a dark and rich red with a hint of rosiness that makes it stand out from maroon." Rarity explains, but by the look on Rainbow Dash's face, she may as well have been speaking backwards in another language.

"How about I just get us some snacks and coffee?" Rainbow Dash offers with a beseeching grin.

Rarity smiles brightly, floating some bits toward the other mare, "Green tea, two sugar, if you would be so kind. Do get yourself what ever you like! It's on me."

"But I haven't helped you at all." Rainbow Dash chuckles.

"To give to another is to give to yourself! You came all the way to my little shop to help me, it truly is the least I can do." Rarity says with a cheery grin.

"If you put it that way..." She smiles.

"Oh, I do!" 

"The I guess I'll be back in a few!" 

Unexpected through it may have been, Rarity finds herself more invigorated than ever to continue her work. Completing the last of the other Wonder Bolt's outfits feels like a breeze with Rainbow Dash there to chat with and talk to. Green tea had never tasted so divine.

"So, hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." Rainbow Dash says some time later.

"By all means, ask away." She snips the last stitch into place, nodding in satisfaction at the fine cut of the cloth.

"What made you become such a big fan of the Wonder Bolts, anyway? You don't really seem like the sporty type." 

Rarity freezes at the question, a knot in her brow, wondering how to answer. Rainbow Dash had been quite forth coming with her and, as they'd sat together, it felt more and more like fate how easily they spoke. Like they'd known each other so much longer than just a few weeks. Still, it was such an embarrassing story to tell to Rainbow Dash of all ponies, and it would be a tough decision to let go of her pride and hope the tale wouldn't scare her off. When Rarity chances a glance at the other, she only sees curiosity, no judgement, just openness to whatever she has to say and, well, that seals it.

"Well, truth be told, I'm not sure it's entirely true to say I'm a fan of the Wonder Bolts. Oh, let me explain, don't look at me like that! You see it actually started when I was just a filly without her cutie mark. I was designing costumes for school plays and the like but they were never up to my standards. They never dazzled like I felt they should. I was close to giving up my path as a designer when my horn began acting very peculiarly. It up and dragged me all through the town and up the cliff sides to what I knew had to be my destiny! And when it finally stopped? I stood right in front of a big ugly rock." She laughs.

"Are you serious?" Rainbow Dash giggles, "But what does that have to do with the Wonder Bolts?"

"You see, at the time, I was quite frustrated to say the least. I had been brought all that way for what looked to be nothing but disappointment. Then, just as I was considering turning back, the most astonishing thing happened. A wave of light, brighter than the aurora itself, shimmering every color of the rainbow, flashed across the sky and made the very ground tremble. It was the most stunning thing I'd ever seen and all I wanted to do was somehow collect that light and put it into my creation. Then, wouldn't you have it, that big ugly rock split open from the shock waves and inside were a thousand gleaming gemstones. I got my wish, as rudimentary as the designs were compared to now, and from that I also got my cutie mark." Rarity says, smile soft with nostalgia, eyes glossed in fond memories.

"Wait, a rainbow light? That's..." Rainbow Dash trails off, eyes growing wide.

"Two years ago," Rarity continues, "I was in the biggest inspirational rut of my career. My sales were dropping, my sketch book was nothing but blank pages and sad little scribbles, and it seemed I couldn't think of a good design to save my life. I was depressed, tired, unmotivated. I didn't know how I could continue. At my lowest, my parents tried to cheer me up by inviting me to join them for the Wonder Bolts' new member inauguration event. The newly scouted members would be debuting in their own shows and races. I was, well, not very excited to go. I had no interest in anything back then let alone sports which I'd always paid little attention to. Still, I felt I owed my parents for having worried them so much and they had been generous enough to pay for my ticket, so I went. It was there that I saw it again. That light that exploded across the sky with such unbelievable magnificence, that shook me the very first time I'd seen it and shook me more so at that moment. Seeing it so close, the source of my original inspiration, filled me with so many emotions, so many ideas and feelings. It took everything I had not to cry right then and there."

"The Sonic Rainboom I did inspired you to continue your work?" Rainbow Dash nearly whispers, awed.

Rarity chuckles, "No, Rainbow Dash, it was... it was you. See, every time I feel low or uninspired I go to the next Wonder Bolts show I can find and, even without a Sonic Rainboom, the feeling is still there when I watch you perform. What inspires me, what shone in that rainbow, is you. So, no, I don't know if it's correct to say I'm a fan of the Wonder Bolts. Only one."

The silence between them is palpable while Rainbow Dash digests all she's said and Rarity, all the while, begins to feel her nerves chew away at her all over again.

"At any rate, there's still much work to do before the Gala so, um, I really should get back to focusing on these outfits. H-help yourself to whatever you like in the fridge!" She scurries off to return to her sewing machine, adding some minute details to another dress she knows has nothing to do with the Gala as all but Rainbow Dash's outfits are done.

Only a few minutes later, Rainbow Dash pokes her head in the door.

"Hey, Rarity. I know you're busy and all, but, uh, I just wanted to say I think I might understand the feeling of being inspired by someone. Even if that someone is a really great pony you only met a few weeks ago." She says softly.

Rarity blinks back the tears with a big sincere smile, "Thank you, Rainbow Dash."

The other pony beams, looking forward once more, "And as for the outfit you're making me for the Gala, I think I'd be happy with just about anything since it's made by you. Even if you just bedazzled a potato sack."

Rarity's horrified gasp makes Rainbow Dash double over with laughter even as the unicorn chastises her over and over again for even suggesting such a thing.

The Wonder Bolts look the best they've ever looked at the Galloping Gala, but none more so than Rainbow Dash, who seems like the center piece to the entire gathering aside from the princesses. Clothed with the colors of light and the sky itself, Rainbow Dash looks like a goddess incarnate and adorned by storm cut gems of every shade and hue. She couldn't be prouder, not of herself, but of the mare responsible for making it. It's with that pride that, when asked, Rainbow Dash boldly replies that the designer and maker of the outfit is Rarity of the Carousel Boutique. 

However, it is with a shyness previously unknown to Rainbow Dash that she asks said pony to come to her next show and watch from a box seat. It is with a joy previously unknown that Rarity dares to accept and even to add her own offer.

"May I consider it a date?"

"Definitely after."


End file.
